


В Тайной комнате [скульптура]

by Dilekta, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Челлендж WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Other, Sculpture, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilekta/pseuds/Dilekta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: Что было бы, если бы Тардис в очередной раз приземлилась там, где ее никто не ждал.
Series: Челлендж WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152764
Comments: 15
Kudos: 63
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	В Тайной комнате [скульптура]

**Author's Note:**

> Автор думала, это будет "Я ЗЛОБНЫЙ МОНСТР-ВАСИЛИСК!! ВСЕХ СОЖРУ!!"  
> А получилось: "Моя прелесть, никому не дам. Арр"

[Открыть в полном размере](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/c0ba47a4017ddbda8659b1a78e580b1f.jpg)  


\+ еще (при клике откроется в полный размер этом же окне)

[](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/b980c7f91d335456f3a110277896e81d.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/5729c0321a685c1dc5f9f7b803bdfc8c.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/854fafb1a3a411c44825771f5b646dde.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/c79f625d5da4caac3241f1c7019cbc14.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/8dd5f3ced79766b132808680326168bc.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/daff2f8257bedffc0451b25a83c0a2e6.jpg)

[](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/c141826b7093ac3655facc2b1adc828a.jpg)

Фото процесса
       


(при клике откроется в полный размер этом же окне)

  


[](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/213bd31f4b605956fc797ff0c9e917fe.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/b6d2bb8098ec02da95992dfa6b015a18.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/30735d38f05a952d1a6aaf8e7b92e550.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/15f98e9d057c181a4398c43f3df5d9a3.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/cd0943d10ae7de59fd2a5970d0c78999.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/410e78e286e10e9d7520c7270fbacea5.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/23473bd978caaa5eeea723d94fb329f3.jpg)

  
и еще ~~не~~ много:

  


[](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/5e1c97f949a1be8110a52ee6c85ead3b.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/9ee380cf23cdec3d20598905a67f1cd9.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/a5b746e6196ad8598b181d7902d1bacd.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/4a5ee7e06c0e2ad5a254bb97b7ad5e3e.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/c57a25a186445c235f491921ffdca77d.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/88ce2c7c7b17efbbc8826406d7519be8.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/e0b41c6265972d776b82e5292173310c.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/cc62e7b8b0ea4d3854915ce561cd375e.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/d104c07e2487561d2f203089d47a8b51.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/0145edf42940caceeab54a40f5ae63b9.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/bd81fa3e6d313740c3c0df1949f9f542.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/aa03fdcbcb70479543d45f6bc8b8334a.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/be4f8d1a2da60909e571cf25db51099c.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/a0fec6d68805db2a50db72ec68733ef8.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/e2d06633c7f6f47519c6b7ac0acc122c.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/80b5c347cf9554d51c235a143f7994ea.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/88d75b62138674f21f2395bca153214d.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/2eb6613fd61e3f0da2a60cce12c1bcfa.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/d876cab0f99e12765139d3beded557d7.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/7cf72e24df13986133f04623e9ba9c89.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/a1c97d3bb8fe7a3a8e38b07a55bdcd8b.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/670c6d98be2c36138012cf733be8f905.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/0b9c8fff8a49fb491b350a4ea42228b9.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/f09964da4645daf73d2f0a9b780405fe.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/833703c842eb8c3482adcfb08f378380.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/72da6d124414200886be37a2ca122a26.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/97de547240d326592d4459a2b79ecff8.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/823c47036cce828096a5231fef920000.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/98ef76c41655e0b00d054846e237d8e6.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/002df027286b8e612f228c8882e0a988.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/779434046e96c9dd1b044e7e22654496.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/b0b6251046a0b5a5bb639dda5a8438f1.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/8d4f20fb04316de31d51be8a04cfc419.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Материалы:  
> Тардис  
> \- деревянный брус  
> \- палочки для мороженного разной ширины  
> \- фольга  
> \- акварельная бумага  
> \- полимерная запекаемая глина  
> \- самозатвердевающая масса (что-то вроде папье-маше) 
> 
> Василиск  
> \- проволка  
> \- фольга (много фольги)  
> \- полимерная запекаемая глина  
> \- самозатвердевающая масса (что-то вроде папье-маше)


End file.
